This Time Around
by Kaoru Hiiyama
Summary: She, just a girl who wants to be okay again, He, is a young man whose happy with his life, and It, was just a little fellow who needs his parents, Valentine Week special Fic, R&R please! CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Forgotten

Hi everyone! this is a special **valentine week fiction**, I hope you like it.

I made this since early February, cause I've just write all my imaginations, and here it is.

This story was inspired by a tv show titled between Venus, Mars, and Boo, of course had been converted to fits the stories and added by some of my pure imaginations.

It's a **multichapters**, and I'm apologize if you guys ever found some typo and OOC-ness, I've tried my best to fits their characterization, don't flame me about these.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: HunterxHunter and its characters all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre**: Romance (mostly), Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

**Warning**: Kurapika is a girl here

**Pairing(s)**: KuroNeon, might change in the later chapters

* * *

><p>"Hn, sudah ya Kura-chan", kata Kuroro datar, ia berbalik dan berjalan pelan tanpa melihat kebelakang, sementara Kurapika sudah menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat, ia lalu berlari menjauh dan menangis sesegukan sepeninggal Kuroro, teman sepermainannya sejak ia masih di taman kanak-kanak dulu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This Time Around<strong>

* * *

><p>Part 1 of 3: <strong>Forgotten<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo, pagi Kurapika", sapa Leorio pada teman juniornya itu, Kurapika hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku yang sedang dibacanya,<p>

"Hei, Kurapika, tunggu!", Leorio mengejar Kurapika dengan setengah berlari, gadis itu memang hanya berjalan, tapi kecepatan jalannya agak lebih cepat jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang pada umumnya,

"Kurapika!", Leorio berhasil memegang pundak sahabat—ralat—temannya itu,

"Apa?", tanya Kurapika ketus sambil menyingkirkan tangan Leorio dari pundaknya, membuat Leorio tersadar kalau ia sudah menatap gadis itu terlalu lama,

"Sabtu nanti, kau ada waktu?", tanya Leorio pada gadis itu, Kurapika hanya memutar bola matanya cuek,

"Tidak, aku ada janji dengan Machi", katanya datar,

"Kalau begitu Minggu?", Leorio bertanya lagi, sambil berharap dalam hati kalau Kurapika bisa luang untuk hari Minggu nanti,

"Tidak Minggu ini, aku sudah berjanji pada Shizuku untuk membantunya belajar", Kurapika memaparkan jadwal padatnya, Leorio mengeluh kesal,

"Heh, jadi kapan kau ada waktu?", ia akhirnya bertanya langsung, Kurapika lalu merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil disana,

"Hmmm…hampir tidak ada, mungkin bulan depan, memangnya kenapa?", Kurapika berujar santai, tak kalah santai dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya hari ini, ia mengenakan sweatshirt tangan panjang warna biru muda dan celana jeans, ditambah sneakers dan rambut yang tergulung sedikit berantakan serta wajah tanpa make-up, Leorio melengos kesal,

"Sepadat itu?", ia bertanya dengan nada terkejut,

"Ya, sepadat itu", sahut Kurapika singkat, ia kembali membuka bukunya dan membacanya sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Leorio yang terdiam selama beberapa saat.

* * *

><p>Kurapika duduk dikelas musik Bu Senritsu sambil membolak-balik buku musiknya, tanpa sadar seseorang telah mengambil posisi disampingnya,<p>

"Hei, kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan Kak Leorio?", tanya Machi pada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang membaca buku sejarah musik dunia itu,

"Hmm..kau dengar darimana?", sahut Kurapika tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya,

"Sebagian besar penghuni kampus ini", Machi berujar dengan suara perlahan, takut jika Bu Senritsu mendengar percakapan mereka,

"Hmmm…kau harus tahu kalau itu tidak benar", Kurapika berujar pelan tanpa menoleh dari buku yang sedang dibacanya,

"Yah, kurasa aku sudah bisa menebaknya", sahut Machi, kali ini gadis itu berbalik dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada kelas itu,

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau mencoba?", kata Senritsu tenang, ia tersenyum pada murid-muridnya, Machi agak terkejut mendengarnya lantaran ia daritadi hanya mengobrol dengan Kurapika dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran,

"Hei, dia bicara tentang apa?", ujar gadis berambut biru tua itu pada teman disampingnya, Shalnark,

"Eh, tadi beliau membicarakan tentang vokal", sahut Shalnark pelan, ia belum ingin menjadi yang pertama maju dikelas ini,

"Oh, thanks", jawab Machi sambil mengalihkan matanya pada Kurapika, kali ini gadis itu menutup bukunya dan menghela nafas pelan,

"Sudah bangun dari 'dunia'mu?", katanya sambil kembali melihat kedepan kelas, tampaknya nasib baik sedang tidak berada didekat Ponzu, gadis yang baru saja didorong oleh teman-temannya untuk menjadi sukarelawan di kelas musik ini, alias giliran pertama menyanyi,

"Hn", Kurapika hanya menyahut singkat sambil ikut memperhatikan bagaimana Ponzu bernyanyi, Machi hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat sahabatnya itu, kemudian ikut memperhatikan Ponzu.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dan bel sudah berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran telah usai, Kurapika dan Machi lalu mengambil tas mereka dan bergegas keluar dari kelas itu, tapi langkah mereka tertahan oleh Bu Senritsu,

"Lain kali, dengarkan pelajaran dengan baik, ya", katanya lembut pada kedua murid perempuannya itu, keduanya hanya terkesiap,

"Baik bu", ujar keduanya kompak, sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika mereka sudahberjalan agak jauh dari pintu kelas, tawa kedua gadis itupun meledak,

"Hahaha, ternyata dia tahu", kata Machi geli, Kurapika masih tertawa,

"Ya, kukira dia tidak", sahutnya, merekapun lantas berjalan menuju ke kantin, karena kelas berikutnya masih sejam lagi.

* * *

><p>Pandangan Kurapika tiba-tiba teralih dari burger ditangannya kearah seorang pemuda berambut hitam di jarak pandangnya, melihat reaksi Kurapika yang terlihat tidak biasa, Machi pun ikut melemparkan pandangannya kearah yang dituju Kurapika, dan ia sedikit terhenyak mendapati sahabatnya itu sedang memperhatikan sosok seorang senior bernama Kuroro Lucilfer,<p>

"Hn, jadi kau mengagumi Kuroro juga?", kata Machi yang sukses membuat Kurapika tersadar ia telah memandangi Kuroro terlalu lama,

"Tidak", sahutnya singkat, tapi gadis berambut biru tua itu dapat melihat rona tipis yang menghiasi wajah sahabatnya itu meski hanya sekilas,

"Ayolah, jangan berbohong", desaknya pada gadis itu, yang lebih terdengar seperti interogasi dari polisi pada seorang saksi yang tidak mau berbicara,

"Sudah kubilang ti—tunggu, dia—namanya Kuroro?", Kurapika bertanya penasaran, raut wajahnya menyiratkan hal itu, Machi pun menghela nafas,

"Kau itu, kukira kau sudah lama tahu, iya, dia adalah Kuroro Lucilfer, senior kita", kata Machi lagi, kali ini ia sukses lagi membuat Kurapika membulatkan matanya tak percaya,

"Yang benar?", katanya sedikit terbata karena kaget,

"Serius, masa kau tidak tahu?", sahut Machi setengah emosi, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana sahabatnya ini terlalu tenggelam dalam buku-bukunya dan sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada dunia sekitarnya—ya—kecuali dirinya dan mata kuliah yang ia ambil,

"Ya, aku memang tidak tahu soal itu", Kurapika menyahut dengan suara yang masih terdengar seperti orang yang belum sembuh dari syoknya,

"Tapi..apa disini bersama seorang gadis bernama Neon?", imbuh Kurapika yang gantian membuat Machi terkejut—nyaris tersendak lebih tepatnya,

"Darimana kau tahu?", ia bertanya sambil batuk-batuk lantaran memang tersendak, Kurapika langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, tahu bahwa ia tanpa sengaja telah menyebutkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya,

"Ah, tidak", katanya beberapa saat kemudian, tapi Machi menatapnya penuh curiga dan membuat Kurapika merasa tersudut,

"Arrgh, baiklah, jangan menatapku begitu", Kurapika berujar setengah kesal, kebodohannya sendirilah yang membuatnya berada disituasi semacam ini, terpojok dan jadi seperti pelaku kejahatan yang tidak mau mengaku meski bukti-bukti yang ada telah cukup untuk memenjarakannya,

"Cepatlah, setengah jam lagi kita masuk kelas Kurapika!", bentak Machi dengan suara ditahan, ia tentu belum ingin membuat heboh keadaan dengan meneriakkan hal semacam ini di kantin,

"Baiklah, begini..", Kurapika memulai kisahnya.

* * *

><p><em>"Kurapika, ini adalah Kuroro, putra teman papa, ayo sapa", kata ayah Kurapika ketika itu, Kurapika hanya memeluk boneka kelinci putihnya erat, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang, <em>

_"Ha-halo", Kurapika berujar agak ragu, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya sementara yang sebelah lagi masih memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya, _

_"Halo, namaku Kuroro, senang bertemu denganmu, Kurapika", sahut sosok anak berambut hitam itu, ia tersenyum pada Kurapika yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu,_

_ "Nah, Lucilfer-san kami titip Kurapika ya, tolong jaga dia baik-baik", kata ibu Kurapika ketika itu, ya, kedua orangtua Kurapika waktu itu harus pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis, tapi karena sebentar lagi akan ada perlombaan antar tk yang akan diikuti oleh Kurapika, mereka jadi tidak bisa membawanya turut serta, sehingga mereka pun akhirnya menitipkan Kurapika dirumah Lucilfer yang notabenenya teman mereka berdua sejak kuliah dahulu, keluarga Lucilfer terntu sangat senang dengan kehadiran Kurapika, karena mereka sudah lama ingin mempunyai anak perempuan, tapi berhubung keduanya cukup sibuk, maka mereka tidak bisa mendapatkannya, _

_"Kurapika, jangan nakal ya, mama dan papa akan menjemputmu begitu kami selesai nanti, ya sayang?", kata ibunya pada gadis berambut pirang itu, ia mengecup dahi putri semata wayangnya dengan penuh kasih, airmata menggenang dipelupuknya mengingat ia akan berpisah untuk sementara waktu dengan malaikat kecilnya itu, maka iapun memeluk gadis kecil itu erat, seakan mereka tak akan bertemu lagi setelahnya__,_

_ "Mama?", suara Kurapika membuatnya tersadar kalau ia sudah memeluk gadis itu terlalu lama, wanita itupun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya, _

_"Sampai nanti ya, Kurapika", kata sang mama sambil melambaikan tangannya, Kurapika membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan agak berat hati, lalu nyonya Lucilfer pun membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut._

* * *

><p><em> Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak saat itu, Kuroro dan Kurapika tampak sangat dekat bagaikan kakak dan adik sungguhan, mereka berdua suka bermain bersama dan bercanda berdua, dan hal ini cukup membuat hati kedua orangtua Kuroro senang, mengingat Kuroro selama ini sering terlihat kesepian, dan sejak kedatangan Kurapika, dia terlihat lebih bahagia, dan senang. <em>

_"Kuroro~", Kurapika menghampiri Kuroro sambil terisak-isak suatu hari, _

_"Ada apa Kura-chan?", tanya Kuroro cemas, ia mendekati Kurapika perlahan dan memeluknya, tangis Kurapika seketika pecah, _

_"Uukh.. kata mereka aku cengeng, lalu mereka mengambil Usachii", papar gadis itu sambil tersedu-sedu, gaun mainnya terlihat agak kotor dan rambutnya berantakan, Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan sayang dan geram, ia memegang pipi Kurapika yang basah oleh airmatanya sendiri, _

_"Siapa mereka itu, Kura-chan?", Kuroro berkata lagi, ditatapnya lekat-lekat kedua bola mata biru Kurapika hingga yang tampak disana hanya bayangannya sendiri, _

_"Uukh, mereka…", Kurapika berujar dalam isakkannya, _

_"Mereka…", Kurapika berujar lagi, tapi ia masih tampak ragu, _

_"Mereka kakak kelas,namanya Phi..phi..phi..ii..Usachiii!", Kurapika teringat pada boneka kelinci kesayangannya dan kembali menangis, Kuroro mengecup dahi Kurapika lembut, dan tampaknya usahanya berhasil, Kurapika terlihat lebih tenang, _

_"Kura-chan, aku pasti akan membawa Usachii kembali, tapi, sekarang aku ingin kau mengatakan padaku dengan jelas, siapa yang mengambil Usachii?", tanya Kuroro dengan tenang pada Kurapika, gadis itu menatap balik pada Kuroro dengan mata birunya yang bulat dan besar, tangisannya berhenti dan ia tampak lebih tenang saat ini, dihirupnya udara yang ada disekitarnya ia pun akhirnya mengucapkan nama orang yang mengganggunya, _

_"Iya, Usachii diambil sama Kak Phinks…", Kurapika berujar masih sedikit terisak-isak,_

_ "Kura-chan tunggu dirumah ya, aku akan mengambil Usachii dari Phinks dan kubawa padamu, oke?", Kuroro berujar sambil memeluk Kurapika sekali lagi, gadis itu membalas pelukannya erat, _

_"Hati-hati ya, Kakak", katanya. Kuroro pun meninggalkan Kurapika dihalaman belakang rumahnya, ia berjalan menuju taman bermain, tempat yang biasa didatangi Phinks dan teman-temannya,_

_ "Hei!", serunya pada sekelompok anak sd itu, ya, meskipun ia sendiri juga masih sd, _

_"Kembalikan boneka itu!", Kuroro berujar lantang, sebuah seringai tipis terukir diwajah Phinks, _

_"Lihat, ada kakak baik hati yang mau mengambilkan boneka untuk adiknya yang cengeng", ejek Phinks pada Kuroro, wajah tenangnya berubah kesal mendengar kalimat itu terlontar bocah yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu, _

_"Kau boleh mengatakan apapun soal aku, tapi kalau kau berani mengatakan hal buruk tentang Kura-chan-", Kuroro memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantelnya dan berlari kearah kawanan anak laki-laki itu, diambilnya sebuah buku kecil agak tebal berwarna merah, dan dihantamnya bahu Phinks dengan buku hard cover itu,_

_ "Aku tidak akan diam saja", lanjutnya sambil mengambil boneka kelinci itu dari anak yang terjatuh akibat pukulannya itu, _

_"Menyebalkan", gerutu Phinks pada sosok Kuroro yang terlihat membelakanginya, dan semakin menjauh._

* * *

><p><em> Kuroro pun kembali ke rumah dengan Usachii ditangannya, ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, 'Kura-chan pasti akan tersenyum lagi', katanya dalam hati, tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang karena ia sibuk dengan khayalannya soal wajah bahagia gadis kecil yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu,<em>

_ "Akh, maaf", kata anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu, ia jatuh terduduk dan barang-barangnya berserakan di jalan, melihat hal ini, Kuroro pun segera membantu gadis itu, _

_"Maaf, aku tidak lihat", katanya polos, gadis itu hanya tersenyum, _

_"Eh, tidak apa-apa, oh ya, namaku Neon", katanya sambil merapikan aksesorisnya yang berserakan, _

_"Neon? Kamu baru pindah ya? Oh ya, namaku Kuroro", katanya singkat,_

_ "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?", tanya Neon dengan nada penasaran, _

_"Hmm.. soalnya di sekitar sini semuanya sudah saling kenal", sahut Kuroro sambil tersenyum._

* * *

><p><em>"Kurapika, aku pulang", sebuah suara terdengar dari lantai bawah, Kurapika yang sedang merapikan dirinya pun langsung turun, <em>

_"Kak Kuroro!", serunya sambil merapikan ikatan rambutnya, iapun berlari menuruni tangga rumah itu, _

_"Usaa!-chi..", katanya begitu sampai, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali melihat gadis disamping kakak kesayangannya, _

_"Kakak..siapa ini?", tanya Kurapika sambil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, _

_"Oh, ini Neon, Neon, ini Kura-chan, adik yang kuceritakan padamu tadi", Kuroro mengenalkan Neon pada Kurapika, dengan gerakan malu-malu gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Neon, _

_"A-aku Kurapika", ujarnya, ia agak gugup seperti saat ia berkenalan dengan Kuroro beberapa minggu sebelumnya, _

_"Aku Neon", balas Neon sambil tersenyum._

* * *

><p>"Hanya sampai situ?", kata Machi ketika Kurapika selesai dengan kisahnya,<p>

"Belum, tapi-", ia melirik kearah jam tangannya,

"Bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, kurasa sampai situ dulu", Kurapika bangkit dari kursinya, diikuti Machi tak lama kemudian.

Kelas olahraga Pak Uvogin, kelas paling mengerikan di kampus, Kelas olahraga Pak Uvogin, kelas paling mengerikan di kampus, tapi termasuk salah satu mata kuliah wajib, sehingga seluruh mahasiswa dikampus itu terpaksa mengambilnya, tidak terkecuali Machi dan Kurapika, kedua gadis jurusan hukum dan kriminologi itu juga memutuskan untuk mengambil kelas tersebut di awal tahun mereka, yang tidak lain adalah saat ini.

Sambil menunggu teman-teman mereka selesai, Kurapika dan Machi melakukan perenggangan, di ruang ganti, dengan alasan kalau mungkin saja dosen gila itu tidak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk pemanasan, tapi ini juga kemudian diikuti oleh teman-teman kedua gadis 18 tahun itu.

Para mahasiswi itu lalu berjalan serempak menuju lapangan indoor, ya, kali ini mereka berolahraga di lapangan indoor, tapi tetap saja, kalau itu kelas olahraga Pak Uvogin, maka tidak mungkin ada yang tidak lelah, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya pasti minimal mengalami pernafasan tersengal-sengal dan baju basah oleh keringat sampai harus mandi, serta rasa pegal luar biasa diseluruh bagian tubuh mereka.

"Arrgh, aku tidak mau menyetir, kau saja", kata Machi pada Kurapika, gadis itu mulai meluruskan kakinya,

"Hn, baiklah", jawab gadis berambut pirang itu sambil mengurut-urut kakinya yang terasa pegal sekali, nyaris tidak bisa digerakkan, tapi ia tersenyum geli melihat temannya itu, Kurapika menghela nafas lega, ia masih tidak menyangka kalau ternyata, Kuroro, orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini, malah ada di kampus ini, dan masih bersama Neon,

_kali ini aku akan balas dendam_, pikirnya sambil tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Kurapika, aku ada pertemuan angkatan, kau pulang duluan saja ya, nanti malam aku mampir ke rumahmu dulu ya", kata Machi pada Kurapika sore itu, jadwal mereka hari ini cukup padat dan setelah mata kuliah olahraga itu, mereka tak ada kelas yang sama,<p>

"Oh ya, baiklah", sahut Kurapika datar, "Sampai bertemu di rumah", katanya lagi, senyum licik terukir diwajahnya.

* * *

><p>"Hei, mobilnya Kuroro-sama yang mana sih?", tanya gadis pirang itu, dalam penyamaran tentunya, ia memakai wig berwarna coklat gelap dan lensa kontak berwarna hitam, lalu ikutan bergabung dalam Kuroro Fans Club—sebuah perkumpulan mereka-mereka yang hanya bisa melihat Kuroro dari jauh sementara pria tampan berambut hitam itu sudah berpacaran dengan Neon,<p>

"Hmm..kamu siapa?", tanya salah seorang anggota perkumpulan itu, seingat Kurapika ia bernama Pakunoda,

"Emm..aku Maria, mahasiswa tingkat satu, jurusan seni", Kurapika memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lihai, gadis ini sangat pandai berakting, dan ia harus berterima kasih pada Kuroro untuk keahliannya yang satu ini, ya, semua perubahan yang terjadi pada malaikat kecil yang polos dan naïf bernama Kura-chan itu adalah salah Kuroro, begitulah yang selama ini terdoktrin di kepala gadis yang berhati dingin itu.

"Oh begitu", sahut Pakunoda singkat, ia tersenyum ramah pada gadis berambut coklat yang terlihat sangat sederhana itu,

"Selamat bergabung dalam klub", katanya lagi, Kurapika menatap Paku dengan mata berbinar-binar,

_lihat pembalasanku, Lucilfer_, Kurapika tersenyum bangga dalam hati.

Pakunoda lalu menunjukkan padanya dimana mobil milik Kuroro Lucilfer diparkir, dan Kurapika menunjukkan tatapan (sok)kagumnya melihat mobil itu, dan saat para wanita itu kembali ke kelasnya, ia segera melancarkan aksinya,

_bekerjalah dengan baik, sayangku_, batinnya sambil menatap bangga pada sebuah tusuk gigi ditangannya, gadis itu lalu membuka tutup ban mobil Kuroro dan menusukkan tusuk gigi itu disana, hingga terdengar suara angin keluar dari celah dalam ban itu, Kurapika tertawa pelan namun geli sekali, iapun kembali menutup ban itu setelah beberapa lama, dan tentu, ban mobil milik Kuroro itu, sudah bocor.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Kurapika", terdengar suara Machi dari arah pintu masuk,<p>

"Selamat datang", sahut Kurapika dari ruang tv, ia sedang menonton televisi sambil memakan bento set miliknya,

"Bagaimana pertemuannya?", Kurapika bertanya sambil sesekali menyumpit nasi dan lauknya,

"Tidak penting, oh ya, kau tidak masak?", ia bertanya sambil menyampirkan mantelnya di gantungan dekat pintu masuk, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah townhouse milik Kurapika itu,

"Hn, iya, hari ini aku sedang tidak berniat untuk masak", sahut Kurapika santai,

"Makananmu sudah ada di microwave, panaskan saja", katanya lagi, Machi mengangkat bahu dan menghela nafas, lalu ia berjalan ke dapur dan memanaskan makanannya, sebelum akhirnya ia bergabung ke samping Kurapika,

"Nonton apa?", tanya gadis berambut biru tua itu, Kurapika menoleh sebentar kearah Machi, lalu berujar,

"Monster Inc", Machi pun ikutan menonton film anak-anak tersebut,

"Hei, kau tahu tidak?", Machi membuka topik pembicaraan,

"Apa?", tanya Kurapika santai, meski dalam hati ia berharap akan mendengar hal yang diharapkannya,

"Tadi setelah kau pulang, ada kehebohan dikampus", Machi melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Kehebohan? Tumben sekali", jawab Kurapika tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi,

"Iya, katanya ada yang membocorkan mobil senior Lucilfer", lanjut Machi, tanpa menoleh, ya meski itu membuatnya tidak melihat senyum puas yang terukir diwajah temannya itu,

"Oh ya?", kata Kurapika pura-pura terkejut, tapi dengan tenangnya ia masih asyik menyantap makan malam ala jepangnya itu,

"Iya, dan pelakunya masih misterius", ujar Machi dengan nada melaporkan, Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa banyak merespon,

"Hmm..", Kurapika merespon singkat,

"Oh ya, lanjutkan ceritamu dong, Kurapika", pinta Machi sambil mengganti topik, Kurapika merasa sedikit lega karena ia dapat menghindari kecurigaan Machi soal pelaku kehebohan kampus,

"Hn, oke", sahut Kurapika dengan ingatan tentang Kuroro kembali mewarnai memorinya.

* * *

><p><em>Pada hari-hari awal sejak kedatangan Neon, Kurapika mulai merasa sedikit tersisih mengingat Neon juga sudah di sd, tinggal dia sendiri yang masih tk, dan kadang itu mengganggunya.<em>

_ "Kurapika, kenapa pulang sendiri?", tanya mamanya suatu hari, ya, ketika itu mama dan papa Kurapika sudah pulang dari perjalanan bisnis mereka selama berbulan-bulan, _

_"Habis Kuroro-niichan tidak menjemputku", kata Kurapika sendu, ia melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya, lalu membaringkan diri diatas ranjang besarnya yang terbilang sangat besar, _

_"Kuroro-niichan~", katanya sambil mulai menangis sesegukan, airmata terlihat mengaliri pipinya yang pucat dan sedikit tembam, gadis itu lalu membenamkan kepalanya sendiri ke bantalnya, dan ia menangis dalam kesunyian sampai beberapa lama, _

_"Kura-chan, kenapa menangis?", sapa suara yang sangat dikenalnya, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus airmata dipipinya dengan punggung tangannya, _

_"Ku-Kuroro, sejak kapan kau disana?", tanya Kurapika lagi, sambil terisak-isak karena menangis terlalu lama, _

_"Belum lama-", katanya sambil mengangkat bahu, _

_"Kura-chan, aku tadi pulang bersama Neon, jadi lupa kalau harus menjemputmu, maaf ya", lanjutnya dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah, _

_"Ukh, Kuroro-niichan, lain kali jangan lupa lagi ya", gadis itu berkata dengan lidah yang terasa agak kelu, entah kenapa ia merasa sakit ketika mengatakan itu, ya, waktu itu Kurapika masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami itu semua, tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, semua itu jelas-jelas karena ia merasa cemburu, karena sekarang ia menjadi prioritas nomor dua, sementara Neon di nomor satu, dan hubungan kakak-adik itu juga semakin merenggang, _

_"Iya, lain kali aku pasti tidak akan lupa", Kuroro berujar sambil tersenyum manis pada Kurapika, gadis itu seketika langsung merasa bahagia, dan ia tidak tahu kenapanya pada saat itu._

* * *

><p><em>Kemudian tibalah hari bersejarah itu, Kurapika mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, hari itu mendung, ia berusia 13 tahun ketika itu, dimana, untuk kesekian kalinya, Kuroro melupakan janjinya untuk mengunjungi taman anjing bersama-sama, kesabaran Kurapika rasanya sudah habis, ia langsung saja mendatangi rumah Kuroro, dengan segenap protes dan luapan kekesalan memenuhi hatinya. <em>

_Gadis itu masih dengan penampilan lamanya, terusan berwarna putih dengan sedikit aksen renda, dan cardigan tebal bahan rajut berwarna biru langit, sepatu boot putih dan rambutnya pirangnya yang tergelung dan berantakan akibat perjalanan penuh rasa geram setelah ia menunggu selama hampir empat jam di taman anjing itu, syal yang menutupi lehernya pun sudah agak terlihat berantakan, Kurapika sudah benar-benar kesal hari ini, dan kini saat ia berada didepan pagar rumah milik keluarga Lucilfer, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, bermaksud menenangkan diri, dan untung saja usahanya berhasil, ia hendak membuka pintu pagar itu ketika seseorang dari dalam membukanya terlebih dulu, _

_"Kurapika, ada apa?", tanya nyonya Lucilfer ramah, menyadari kalau wanita ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi antara ia dan Kuroro, Kurapika pun berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang, _

_"Oba-chan, Kuroro ada?", tanya Kurapika tanpa melupakan senyumannya, wanita paruh baya itu terlihat senang, ia tersenyum pada gadis itu, _

_"Ada di kamarnya", katanya tenang, tanpa menyadari efek kata-katanya itu pada gadis ini, tapi Kurapika tetap mempertahankan senyumannya, _

_"Oh", katanya singkat, dan tadinya ia bermaksud menanyakan apakah ia boleh masuk atau tidak, tapi Kuroro sudah disana, dibalik pintu masuk rumahnya, dan terlihat sangat santai,_

_ 'dengan santainya melupakan janjinya padaku', batin gadis itu pahit,_

_ "Kura-chan", sapa pria itu, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat merasa bersalah,_

_ "Bisa kita bicara, berdua?", Kuroro melemparkan senyumnya pada gadis itu, kemarahan Kurapika tiba-tiba saja luntur hanya karena ia melihat senyuman yang ditujukan padanya itu, _

_"Ah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu", suara nyonya Lucilfer itu menyadarkan keduanya, Kuroro pun mempersilahkan sang mama masuk, dan ia justru keluar, kearah gerbang dimana Kurapika berdiri saat ini, _

_"Dengar, Kura-chan", Kuroro memulai pembicaraannya, Kurapika hanya terdiam, meskipun dalam hati ia mencari-cari arah pembicaran ini,_

_ "Aku..aku akan meminta Neon menjadi pacarku", kata Kuroro tegas, yang sukses membuat gadis itu mematung, entah karena syok atau karena sakit hati, _

_"La—lalu?", Kurapika bertanya penasaran walau hatinya tidak mampu mengingkari kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa ia pikirkan mengingat Kuroro yang dikenalnya, tidak, dia sudah lama tidak mengenal Kuroro dengan baik, dan itu semakin membuatnya tercekat, _

_"Soal kita…Hn, sudah ya, Kura-chan", kata Kuroro lagi, kali ini Kurapika benar-benar merasa nafasnya sudah habis, dan airmata mulai membasahi pipinya, "Kuroro pembohong!", seru Kurapika sambil berlari, dan menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya, karena hari itu, dia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya, seseorang yang diam-diam dicintainya dalam sunyi, dan kini, yang tersisa hanya airmata dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat._

* * *

><p>"Tunggu, jangan-jangan, Kurapika…kau..", kata Machi agak syok,<p>

"Apa?", tanya Kurapika santai,

"Kau yang membocorkan ban mobil senior Lucilfer?", Machi melihat langsung ke bola mata aquamarine milik Kurapika, gadis pirang itu hanya mengangguk,

"Iya, itu adalah awal dari pembalasan dendamku, Machi", kata Kurapika dengan nada serius.

* * *

><p>End words,<p>

Please review this fic, I'm so grateful to see every opinions you say, even the most cynical one, cause it's gonna help me doing this better.

Love,

Kaoru


	2. Basketcase

Here's the next chapter of This Time around, I hope you like it..

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: HunterxHunter and its characters all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre**: Romance (mostly), Angst, Hurt/Comfort, a little bit of Family, and Drama, etc.

**Warning**: Kurapika is a girl here, OOC-ness and typos might been everywhere, but I told you I've trying so hard to fits their real characterization, so please, don't sent me a flame about this stuff cause I've already warn you.

**Pairing(s)**: KuroNeon, hinted KuroPika, hehe Pearl-san, your request is granted

* * *

><p><strong>This Time Around<strong>

* * *

><p>Part 2 of 3: <strong>Basketcase<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau serius akan balas dendam pada senior Lucilfer?", tanya Machi pada Kurapika, dengan suara sangat pelan, di koridor kampus pagi itu, Kurapika, seperti biasanya, tidak begitu menanggapi dan malah asyik dengan 'dunia'nya sendiri, yang tak lain adalah sebuah buku,<p>

"Menurutmu?", jawab Kurapika singkat, sangat singkat, sampai-sampai Machi gerah juga mendengarnya, ia melengos kesal lalu menyambar buku yang tengah dibaca oleh gadis berambut pirang itu,

"HEI!", protes Kurapika saat Machi mengambil buku itu dari tangannya,

"Aku sedang bicara, dengarkan dong!", balas Machi sebal, ia menutup buku berjudul 'The Lost Secret' itu,

"Hu-uh, iya, iya", Kurapika menyahut dengan nada kesal, tapi Machi masih menyandera bukunya, sehingga gadis itu hanya bisa merenggut,

"Nah, begitu", kata gadis berambut biru tua itu lagi,

"Jadi bagaimana? Serius tidak?", Machi mengulang pertanyaannya tadi, Kurapika hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek, lalu berujar,

"Ya-jadilah!", katanya sambil mengambil buku itu dari tangan Machi dan berlari, merasa dikadali, gadis itu segera saja mengejar temannya itu,

"Hei, Kurapika!", teriaknya pada gadis berambut pirang itu, keduanya lalu berkejar-kejaran sampai mereka tiba di depan kelas,

"Akh, aku sudah harus masuk, sampai nanti Machi", kata Kurapika girang bercampur puas karena berhasil membuat Machi mengejarnya sampai depan kelas,

"Huh, sial, awas kau nanti", balas Machi sambil memegangi lututnya dan bernafas tersengal-sengal.

* * *

><p>Kelas pengantar hukum adalah salah satu kelas yang cukup disenangi oleh gadis semacam Kurapika, alasannya, tentu karena pada mata kuliah ini kebanyakan pembahasannya merupakan teori dan belum masuk pada kasus, dan hal ini sangat menguntungkan bagi ensiklopedi berjalan seperti gadis pirang ini.<p>

Kurapika membolak-balik halaman bukunya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari dosen bernama Satotsu itu, dan ia menangkapnya dengan sangat baik, ya Kurapika bisa berterima kasih pada ayah dan ibunya soal kecepatan belajarnya yang terbilang diatas standar, dan itu adalah alasan ia sedikit tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu pelajaran berakhir, semua mahasiswa berhambur keluar dengan wajah yang agak berseri-seri karena setelah ini, kelas mereka masih agak lama lagi, tak terkecuali Kurapika, ia pun agak senang karena istirahat kali ini ia sedang tidak bersama Machi, yang artinya, jika nanti ia bertemu Kuroro, ia akan bisa membalaskan dendamnya lagi, dan menciptakan kehebohan yang mungkin baru akan ditanyakan oleh Machi kalau ia mampir lagi nanti malam, tapi karena kemarin ia bilang besok banyak tugas, artinya Machi tidak akan mampir malam ini.

Kurapika pun segera menuju toilet untuk menjadi Maria, penyamarannya yang ia jadikan cover untuk setiap aksinya, dengan bekal wig rambut panjang berwarna coklat gelap dan lensa kontak hitamnya, serta pakaian ala anak jurusan seninya, ia segera menyusun rencana untuk membuat cerita berikutnya, di kantin.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu terlihat di meja dekat tempat memesan makan, ia sedang menunggu kedatangan senior bernama Kuroro Lucilfer itu, dan gadisnya yang bernama Neon Nostrad, dengan segelas jus bit merah yang ia tahu sangat dibenci Kuroro waktu mereka masih kecil dulu, dan semangkuk ramen panas, dan mempersiapkan dua buah warmer portable yang ditaruhnya dibawah mangkuk dan gelas itu, menjaga agar kedua menu tersebut tetap hangat.<p>

Gadis itu menunggu sambil memakan ramen satu lagi yang dipesannya untuk dirinya sendiri, senyuman manis nan licik terukir diwajahnya saat melihat orang yang ditujunya berjalan di kantin dengan Neon disampingnya, ia segera menyelesaikan makannya dan berjalan terburu-buru dengan nampan berisi kedua menu tersebut, dan tentunya ia sangat lihai memperkirakan hal-hal seperti ini sehingga iapun dengan sangat suksesnya menabrak Kuroro dan Neon, tentu dengan jus bit tumpah dibaju Kuroro dan ramen itu tumpah dibaju Neon,

"Aaakh..maaf", katanya terbata-bata dengan gugup karena takut,

"Hei, kau sudah merusak pakaianku bodoh!", bentak Neon yang sukses membuat Kurapika menunduk diam, meski dalam hati ia tersenyum puas, namun kenyataannya ia hanya menunduk takut,

"A-aku ti-tidak sengaja, maafkan aku", katanya belagak tulus, sambil senyum-senyum dalam hati karena usahanya berhasil,

"Kuro-kun, kenapa diam saja?", kata Neon pada pria berambut hitam disampingnya, yang sebenarnya berhasil membuat telinga Kurapika panas mendengar sekarang Neon memanggil Kuroro dengan sebutan 'Kuro-kun' sebuah nama yang dahulu sempat dilontarkan olehnya, dan dulu Kuroro mengatakan padanya,

_"Aku tidak suka nama itu Kura-chan, tidak suka sekali"_, kenangnya pada waktu itu,

_dasar pemuja Neon_, gerutunya dalam hati,

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Kuroro yang sukses menyadarkan Kurapika dari diamnya,

"Mmm…aku..namaku Maria, senpai", katanya malu-malu, iapun dengan gerakan gugup perlahan mengangkat wajahnya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Kuroro dan Neon,

"Dengar Maria, kurasa kau melakukannya tanpa sengaja, jadi kali ini, kau dimaafkan", katanya tegas, yang tentu menuai keluhan dari Neon,

"Kuro-kun, kau terlalu, baik, anak ini harus-", Neon memulai protesnya, tapi Kuroro dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan membawanya,

"Sudahlah, kita ini kan bukan anak sma lagi", katanya pada Neon yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan kesal namun memutuskan untuk diam karena tak akan gunanya membantah Kuroro, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja kekasihnya itu,

_tunggu saja nanti, Maria_, katanya dalam hati, tanpa tahu kalau Maria sudah langsung menghilang dari belakang sana, dan memasuki toilet, ya walaupun semua mata menatapnya sinis karena dia telah menumpahkan jus ke baju Kuroro, ia segera menyelinap ke bilik toilet yang berada disampingnya lalu berdiri dan melepaskan segala atribut 'Maria' nya dan kembali menjadi Kurapika,

_hm, kurasa aku harus mengganti penyamaran, rasanya Maria sudah dibenci orang_, batinnya sambil memasukkan kostum Maria ke dalam tas sampingannya dan keluar dari bilik tersebut dengan wajah datar ala Kurapika,

_ternyata dia masih berlagak macam pangeran baik hati, wajar saja populer_, imbuhnya sambil cuci tangan.

* * *

><p>Kurapika memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, radio mobil memutarkan lagu-lagu agak mellow yang membuatnya tak nyaman,<p>

"Ukh berisik", katanya sambil mematikan radio tersebut, ia lalu memasangkan ipodnya ke radio mobil dan memilih playlistnya sementara menunggu antrian keluar kampus.

Gadis itu menghabiskan perjalanan menuju rumah kost-nya dengan beberapa lagu yang mengingatkannya akan kebenciannya pada seorang Kuroro Lucilfer, dan ia sudah siap dengan rencana hari berikutnya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada mantan teman baiknya itu,

_hn, lihat saja nanti_, katanya dalam hati.

**There's no time for tears, **

**I'm just sitting here planning my revenge**

**There's nothing stopping me**

**And if you come around and saying sorry to me**

**My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be**

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum, lagu terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum turun dari mobil itu sangat mendukung apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Iapun turun dari mobil berwarna biru langit itu, dan meraih tas kuliahnya, lalu berjalan dengan santai sambil mendengar musik ditelinganya, sampai 'sesuatu' menghalangi jalannya.

Kerasnya suara ipod ditelinganya menghalangi sebuah suara untuk sampai kesana,

"Huweeeeee", tiba-tiba suara itu sampai ketelinga Kurapika saat gadis itu melepaskan earphone-nya, suara nyaring dan keras yang dikeluarkan oleh pemiliknya dengan sangat kuat, Kurapika pun memendarkan matanya kearah asal suara tersebut dan sesuatu yang tergeletak di beranda rumahnya, tepatnya didepan kakinya itu membuat matanya membelalak kaget, tapi gadis itu tidak ingin menuai protes dari para tetangganya sehingga ia pun mengambil 'benda' itu dan membawanya masuk, ya, benda itu adalah seorang bayi dalam keranjangnya.

"Huweeeeee", jerit si bayi keras, Kurapika agak panik mengingat ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan bayi manapun sebelumnya, dengan hati-hati iapun mengangkat bayi mungil itu dan mendekapnya, mata aquamarine gadis itupun tak melewatkan selembar kertas yang berada di bawah si bayi tersebut,

"Ssshhh.. jangan nangis ya, nanti kakak akan mencarikan mamamu", katanya pada bayi itu, iapun menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan untuk meraih secarik kertas itu, kemudian ditaruhnya lagi bayi mungil yang masih menangis itu di keranjangnya, dan ia menduduki dirinya diatas sofanya, sambil membaca sepucuk surat itu.

_Kami adalah orangtua dari bayi yang sekarang berada bersama anda, tolong jaga ia baik-baik, karena kami mungkin tak akan pernah bisa kembali untuknya, mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau permintaan kami ini sangat mendadak._

Kurapika menaikkan alisnya sebelah, wajahnya terlihat bingung,

"Duh, dari semua orang yang tinggal di dunia ini kenapa harus aku yang mendapatkan kejutan berupa seorang bayi?", ia bertanya pada udara yang dihirupnya, tapi seperti yang bisa diduga, tak akan ada jawaban dari sana.

Kurapika melirik kearah bayi berambut hitam yang masih menangis didekatnya, iapun kembali mengangkat bayi kecil itu dan menggendongnya,

"Cup cup, aduuuh, jangan nangis dong", katanya bingung, masih dengan bayi kecil itu didekapannya, Kurapika berjalan kearah komputer miliknya, ia mencari-cari tips untuk menenangkan bayi, yang tentu tidak pernah menjadi pengalamannya selama ini, sebagai gadis muda yang terlalu ambisius untuk mengejar kuliahnya tentu.

"Hmm.. jadi kalau bayi menangis itu, antara dia lapar atau popoknya sudah tidak nyaman ya", ujarnya yang lebih seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan, ia melihat bayi kecil itu dengan tatapan iba, seketika nuraninya tergerak untuk setidaknya menjaga bayi itu sampai besok pagi, dan kemudian mencari orangtua tak bertanggung jawab yang telah tega meninggalkan bayi mungil itu di depan rumahnya.

Dan Kurapika kemudian kembali ke mobilnya, tentu dengan bayi kecil itu disampingnya, ia berniat pergi berbelanja kebutuhan anak itu untuk beberapa hari, karena ia ragu kalau dirinya bisa mencari orangtua si bayi dalam waktu singkat.

* * *

><p>Ia dan bayi mungil tanpa nama itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pusat perbelanjaan dan sedang terjebak lampu merah ketika tanpa sengaja Kurapika melihat seseorang, ya, seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, sedang mengemudi seorang diri—yang menurutnya mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis mengantar kekasih tercintanya—dan sama-sama terjebak di lampu merah ini, dialah Kuroro, target balas dendam Kurapika yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diincar oleh gadis pirang itu, sebuah skenario tiba-tiba terbayang dikepala Kurapika yang tersenyum penuh kepuasan.<p>

Iapun memutar haluannya dan mengikuti arah mobil milik Kuroro Lucilfer tersebut, sambil sebentar-sebentar ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bayi kecil disampingnya,

"Hihi, kita akan ketempat ayahmu nak", kata Kurapika pelan.

Akhirnya merekapun sampai dikediaman Kuroro, dan dari tempatnya, Kurapika bisa menyimpulkan kalau ia masih tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya,

_rasakan pembalasanku Lucilfer_, katanya dalam hati sambil membawa keranjang bayi itu dan mengenakan kacamata hitam, serta sebuah jaket ber-parka untuk menutupi identitasnya agar tak dikenali oleh tetangga-tetangga pria itu.

Kurapika pun menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut, setelah melewati pagarnya, ia mengendap-endap di dekat pintu masuk,

"Nak, ini rumah ayahmu, Kuroro, kamu baik-baik ya", katanya dengan nada pura-pura sedih, lalu gadis itu menaruh keranjang bayi tersebut tepat didepan pintu masuk, dan bermaksud segera pergi dari situ ketika ia menyadari ada sepasang sepatu pantofel berdiri dibelakangnya, Kurapika pun berdiri perlahan-lahan,

"Benar bayi itu anaknya Kuroro dan kau—siapa namamu?", tanya pria yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Kuroro itu, Kurapika tersentak,

_aku akan mati disini_, pikirnya sambil memutar otak mencari nama, sempat terpikir untuk menyatakan bahwa ia adalah Kura-chan yang dulu pernah dititipkan pada keluarga Lucilfer, dirumah mereka yang dulu, tapi ia tahu itu bukan pilihan sama sekali, kemudian ia masih tertunduk dalam diam sambil memikirkan penyamaran yang cocok untuknya,

"Ehmm..itu..saya..", katanya bingung, pria itu hanya menghela nafas dan berujar,

"Masuklah dulu, aku harus bicara pada kalian berdua", katanya tegas,

_waduh, gawat_, batinnya meski ia hanya menurut dan membawa keranjang itu masuk, mengikuti paman yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Kuroro itu,

"Kuroro!", panggilnya pada pemuda tersebut, Kurapika hanya mengelus dadanya sambil bernafas layaknya orang yang berniat menenangkan diri dari syok-nya,

"Iya ayah, ada apa?", terdengar suara Kuroro yang sepertinya baru saja turun dari kamarnya,

"Sini kamu!", seru sang ayah yang membuat Kuroro mengerutkan alisnya, iapun mempercepat langkahnya dan terkejut saat melihat ayahnya diruang tamu bersama seorang gadis muda yang membawa keranjang bayi ditangannya,

"Siapa dia ayah?", tanya Kuroro dingin, seakan-akan ia baru saja melihat sang ayah pulang bersama selingkuhannya, tapi sang ayah malah menatapnya geram,

"Siapa dia lagi? Memangnya kau tidak ingat pada gadis yang kau hamili? Keterlaluan!", sang ayah berujar geram, Kurapika hanya (berpura-pura)menunduk malu, dan Kuroro menampakkan wajah bingungnya,

"Maksud ayah?", katanya tak mengerti, ingin sekali rasanya Kurapika memotret wajah Kuroro saat ini, tapi mengingat perannya hal itu terpaksa ia urungkan,

"Kauuu!", sang ayah lagi-lagi berujar geram pada putra semata wayangnya itu,

"Ummm..boleh saya bicara?", kata Kurapika pelan, yang dengan suksesnya menghentikan pertarungan yang nyaris terjadi diantara kedua ayah-anak itu,

"Silahkan", kata ayah Kuroro yang terdengar melunak, iapun melepaskan Kuroro dari cengkramannya dan menyuruh pemuda itu duduk, Kurapika sedikit merasa bersalah, bukan ini yang ia harapkan, tapi, kalau sudah begini tak ada jalan lain kecuali mengakhiri semuanya, dan sekali lagi menelan rasa sakit hati itu dalam-dalam, karena setelah ini pasti tak ada lagi waktu untuk membalaskan dendamnya,

"Begini, sebenarnya…", kata gadis itu sambil melepaskan kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya, dan memperlihatkan mata aquamarinenya yang sangat dikenal oleh kedua pria dihadapannya, terlebih Kuroro.

Pria itu agak terkejut ketika bertemu lagi dengan pemilik mata biru tersebut, apalagi saat gadis itu menurunkan parkanya dan memperlihatkan rambut pirangnya yang sudah dipotong pendek, dan lengkaplah sudah identitas gadis itu.

Sejenak terbersit dibenaknya sosok Kura-chan yang dahulu selalu dekat dengannya, dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang lurus sampai ke pinggang dan diikat dua, dengan pita berwarna biru langit menghiasi pangkal ikatannya, ia mengenakan gaun mainnya yang juga berwarna biru berpadu putih, dengan model yang terbilang manis dan renda-renda disekitarnya, sepatunya pun masih sepasang sepatu model mary jane, lengkap dengan kaus kakinya yang putih dan berenda-renda, sangat jauh dengan penampilannya saat ini, hoodie tebal yang di resleting sampai atas, celana berpotongan lurus, dan sepatu kets, benar-benar tidak mirip, tapi mata biru itu, rambut pirang itu, dan wajah itu, semuanya masih Kurapika yang sama dengan yang dahulu dikenalnya, dan itu sedikit membuat Kuroro terdiam,

"Maaf, Ojisan, sebenarnya ini bukan bayiku, bukan juga bayinya Kuroro, tapi.. dia adalah bayi yang ditinggalkan seseorang didepan pintu rumahku dan.. Ojisan tahu, aku masih sebal pada Kuroro sejak lima tahun yang lalu ia menyudahi pertemanan kami, demi bersama Neon", curhat gadis itu pelan, nyaris parau, ia juga merasakan kalau matanya agak berkabut karena airmata yang sedang berusaha keras ditahannya,

"Jadi aku berpikir untuk membuat Kuroro merawat bayi mungil yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya ini, tapi… kurasa aku sebaiknya memang merawatnya sendiri", katanya dengan nada seakan ia bersungguh-sungguh, ayah Kuroro agaknya terenyuh dengan cerita gadis itu, dan ia menahan tangannya saat gadis itu hendak berdiri,

"Tidak, Kuroro akan membantumu, Kura-chan", katanya tegas tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Kuroro dulu, ditatapnya putra semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan berkata,

'_bantu dia atau ayah tak mengizinkanmu bertemu dengan Neon lagi' _, merasa terancam, Kuroro pun dengan enggan berjalan kearah Kurapika dan bayi dalam keranjang yang dibawanya itu.

* * *

><p>"Sini, kuantar kau kerumahmu", kata Kuroro datar dengan nada yang seolah menunjukkan kesungguhannya, namun setelah mengenal Kuroro cukup lama sejak ia masih berusia 5 tahun hingga usianya menginjak 13 tahun, Kurapika tahu benar kalau sekarang ini Kuroro membantunya dengan sangat terpaksa,<p>

"Tidak perlu, urus saja Neon-mu", jawabnya ketus, ia masih menyimpan kekesalan yang amat sangat pada pria yang sudah seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya setelah mereka berteman selama 8 tahun, hanya karena akan meminta Neon jadi pacarnya, padahal, semua juga masih baik-baik saja, ia toh tidak pernah mengganggu mereka, dahulu,

"Lagipula aku kesini juga bawa mobil kok", kata Kurapika lagi, ia sangat tidak ingin menerima apapun dari Kuroro, tidak setelah perpisahan mereka 5 tahun yang lalu, tentu dengan Kuroro yang tak pernah meminta maaf, itu membuatnya makin sesak jika harus bersama dengan pria itu,

"Baiklah-", kata Kuroro hendak menutup pintu mobilnya, tapi kemudian ia menoleh pada ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan sangat gusar,

"Aku akan mengantar mobilmu besok pagi", lanjutnya sambil mendorong Kurapika masuk mobil dan tentu menutup pintunya, lalu cepat-cepat ia masuk ke mobil juga dan memacunya.

* * *

><p>Sekitar 15 menit telah berlalu sejak mereka berjalan dari rumah Kuroro, Kurapika masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mengeluarkan ekspresi datarnya, ya meski sesekali ia melihat kearah bayi kecil itu dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.<p>

"Hei, kau mau membawaku kemana?", protes gadis itu saat menyadari mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan Kuroro tak sekalipun menanyai dirinya soal kemana ia harus mengantar gadis itu,

"Memangnya kau mau dibawa kemana?", katanya datar, Kurapika memutar bola matanya kesal, iapun segera mengarahkan tangannya kepintu mobil,

"Turunkan aku!", serunya keras, ia memegangi pintu tersebut seakan mau membukanya,

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!", sahut Kuroro setengah panik lantaran sekarang ini mereka berada dijalan raya,

"Cepat! Atau aku akan membuka pintu ini dengan paksa!", Kurapika berseru lagi, kali ini ia sudah siap untuk membuka pintu mobil itu,

"Kubilang tunggu dulu! Kau mau meninggalkan bayi itu?", jawab Kuroro lantang, hei, bukannya ini terkesan bagaikan sepasang suami-istri baru menikah yang sedang bertengkar?

Hell no! ini jelas-jelas sudah mengundang persepsi yang salah dari orang-orang yang melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua,

"Biar saja! Kau dan Neon bisa mengurusnya berdua kan?", kata Kurapika lagi, Kuroro pun menghentikan mobilnya untuk bicara pada gadis pirang ini,

"Aku dan Neon? Lalu kau?", katanya pada gadis itu, Kurapika hanya menatap sebal sambil menghela nafas,

"Mati", desisnya tajam, karena baginya saat ini, tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan daripada harus menuruti kata-kata seniornya ini,

"Heh, mati, jangan bersikap bodoh, kau sudah dewasa kan?", katanya dengan nada agak mengejek, Kurapika mendengus kesal,

"Memangnya….apa pedulimu?", ia berujar lirih pada akhirnya, dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa pria yang sekarang berada disampingnya ini masih memiliki tempat yang sangat istimewa di dalam hatinya, dan itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa menerima siapapun, tak seorangpun, begitu pula dengan semua rencana pembalasan dendamnya ini, semuanya murni karena gadis ini begitu inginnya dimengerti oleh pemuda berambut hitam yang berada disisinya saat ini.

Ia terlihat diam dan menunduk, sementara Kuroro masih berusaha mengatur emosinya dan mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan gadis ini, yang entah kenapa malah menjadi sesuatu yang sulit dijawabnya,

"Tidak bisa kan? Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan?", gadis itu berujar lirih, ia sudah bisa menebak kalau pria itu pasti kesulitan menjawab pertanyaannya soal kepedulian, terutama terhadap dirinya,

"Karena itu..antarkan aku ke pusat perbelanjaan, lalu.. pergilah", Kurapika berujar pedih, lidahnya kelu, ia tak pernah terpikir akan mengatakan hal semacam itu, tidak pada seseorang yang pernah menjadi kakak terbaiknya, orang yang sangat disayanginya, cinta pertamanya.

"Baiklah", sahut Kuroro akhirnya, nada suaranya terdengar sesak, entah karena baru sekarang ia merasa bersalah, entahlah, Kurapika sendiri tidak ingin mencari jawabannya.

* * *

><p>Mobil sport berwarna biru milik Kuroro itupun akhirnya berhenti disebuah tempat parkir dept store, keduanya turun dengan Kurapika membawa keranjang bayi kecil itu,<p>

"Sudah, sampai disini ya, Kuroro", kata Kurapika dingin, gadis itu lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan masuk kedalam toko dengan keranjang bayi ditangannya,

"Kura-ch-pika", panggil pria itu, hampir saja ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kura-chan, tapi ia tahu, gadis itu pasti tidak akan menoleh jika mendengar nama itu lagi, Kurapika pun memutar tumitnya, tapi dia tidak berjalan mendekat, tetap di tempatnya,

"Akan kau beri nama apa bayi itu?", tanya pemuda bermata onyx tersebut, ia sendiri agak heran kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba menanyakan hal semacam itu,

"Aku..aku akan memanggilnya Mocha", kata Kurapika tiba-tiba, memecah kesunyian diantara mereka,

"Oh, begitu", sahut Kuroro dingin,

"Kenapa? Kau punya nama lain untuknya?", ujar gadis itu sinis,

"Tidak", jawab Kuroro buntu,

"Kalau begitu tidak usah bertanya", Kurapika berujar keras, lalu kembali menghadap Mocha dan mendorong troli dimana ia menaruh Mocha dan keranjangnya, bayi itu terlihat tenang saat ini, dan Kurapika pun menghilang dibalik pintu dept store tersebut.

Kuroro masih terdiam ditempatnya, tidak juga ia beranjak dari sana, hei, ada apa dengan tokoh utama pria kita ini?

Ia tampak sangat bingung dan tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri,

kemanakah sosok Kuroro Lucilfer yang selalu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Entahlah, karena Kuroro sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya.

* * *

><p>"Akh, baiklah!", ia berujar kesal sambil menutup pintu mobilnya cukup keras, lalu berjalan agak cepat memasuki toko tersebut, kemudian matanya sibuk mencari-cari Kurapika dan Mocha, ya, bayi kecil yang baru saja diberi nama oleh gadis itu.<p>

Setelah cukup lama iapun akhirnya menemukan keduanya—jelas mereka pasti bersama—disebuah lorong yang menjual perlengkapan bayi, dan, nampaknya Kurapika sangat bingung dalam menentukan pilihannya,

"Ukh.. yang mana yaaa?", ia bertanya-tanya, lantaran ia tak punya pengalaman mengurus bayi sebelumnya,

"Kura-pika", terdengar suara familiar pria itu, Kurapika pun menoleh dengan penuh kewaspadaan,

"Aku akan membantumu", katanya, Kurapika hanya menatapnya heran,

"Baiklah-", katanya tenang, "Kalau begitu, menurutmu lebih baik yang mana?", kata Kurapika lagi, dengan dua produk popok ditangannya,

"Yang mana? Kau bertanya padaku? Yang benar saja", sahut Kuroro menahan gengsi, mana mungkin seorang pria semacam ia memilih popok bayi,

"Ayo cepat! Katanya kau mau membantu?", seru gadis itu setengah membentak, tentu mengundang tatapan beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang didekat mereka,

"Permisi, boleh saya bantu?", tanya seorang karyawan toko, tampaknya wanita itu memperhatikan keduanya sejak tadi, Kurapika dan Kuroro saling berpandangan dengan tatapan tak menentu,

"Eh..itu..kami sedang mencari perlengkapan bayi yang pas, untuk bayi ini", Kurapika berujar sambil menahan malu, jika dugaannya tepat, wanita ini pasti akan mengira kalau bayi ini adalah anaknya dan Kuroro, mengingat ia memliki rambut hitam Kuroro dan _sialnya_ mata biru sepertinya, yang terbuka saat ini,

"Oh, begitu, baiklah, saya akan membantu kalian", ujar wanita itu, iapun membantu keduanya memilih perlengkapan bayi untuk Mocha,

"Siapa nama anak kalian?", pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut sales wanita tadi dan tentu menyentak keduanya, Kurapika lalu menatap sinis pada Kuroro, seakan menyuruhnya untuk gantian menjawab pertanyaan,

"Namanya Mocha", kata Kuroro tenang, lalu ia tersenyum pada Kurapika, yang menanggapinya dengan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Kuroro akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantar Kurapika sampai kerumahnya, meskipun gadis itu menolaknya setengah mati, tapi ia akhirnya menyerah, demi Mocha.

"Terima kasih", Kurapika berujar datar, ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan sedikit rasa senang yang didapatnya selama mereka berbelanja untuk Mocha tadi, dan memutuskan untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan Kuroro,

"Ya, selamat malam", sahut pemuda bermata onyx itu, dengan agak ramah,

"Oh Mocha, kuharap aku bisa bersikap lebih apa adanya", kata Kurapika pada bayi kecil itu beberapa saat setelah Kuroro meninggalkan rumah itu.

* * *

><p>Jam dinding dikamar Kurapika saat ini menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, gadis berambut pirang itu tampaknya masih terlelap diatas ranjangnya, dan disampingnya terlihat seorang bayi mungil berambut hitam yang juga terlelap dalam damai,<p>

"Hu-hu-huweeeee", Mocha tiba-tiba menjerit, tepat disamping Kurapika yang baru tidur jam 12 tadi karena Mocha yang tidak tidur-tidur, gadis itu melenguh karena masih mengantuk, sekali, tapi ia tetap melawan rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat itu demi bayi mungil ini,

"Nggghhh..Mocha, ada apa?", tanya Kurapika yang masih sangat mengantuk, jelas saja Mocha kecil tidak merespon pertanyaannya, dan terus saja menangis,

"Iya, iya, sini ka-", Kurapika berpikir keras, agak kurang familiar jika harus menyebut dirinya seorang 'Mama' apalagi pada bayi mungil yang ditinggalkan begitu saja didepan rumahnya, tapi, begitu mengingat tatapan polos sang bayi padanya, ia hanya menghela nafas berat,

"Mocha, jangan menangis, mama disini sayang", katanya setelah perdebatan yang cukup lama dengan kepalanya sendiri, iapun dengan gerakan perlahan—maklum masih pemula—memeriksa popok yang dipakai bayi itu,

"Ukh..sayang, popoknya bersih kok, kamu lapar ya?", ia bertanya sambil memainkan tangan kecil Mocha, tapi bayi itu masih saja menangis,

"Sebentar ya, mama buatkan makanan dulu, Mocha tunggu ya", rajuknya pada bayi kecil itu, meskipun pada kenyataannya Kurapika memindahkan Mocha ke kereta bayi dan membawanya, karena ia—dan Kuroro—tidak yakin soal usia bayi itu, maka keduanya pun sepakat untuk membeli susu saja buat Mocha, bukan makanan lain.

Gadis pirang itu mengikat rambutnya dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan mendorong kereta Mocha, lalu ia membuatkan susu hangat untuk bayi kecil itu,

"Mocha, ini susunya", katanya pada bayi kecil yang mulai diam saat ia mendorong pelan keretanya, Kurapikapun meminumkan botol berisi susu tersebut pada Mocha, yang langsung disedot oleh sang bayi,

"Uukh, kamu lapar ya?", katanya dengan nada bercanda, sejenak ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, sorot matanya lembut menatap bayi mungil itu. Tak lama berselang botol susu itu telah kosong, Kurapika pun membuatkan susu lagi untuk Mocha, lalu membawa bayi yang sudah tidur itu kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak Mocha ditemukan didepan rumah Kurapika, dan hari-hari itu berlalu bukan tanpa masalah, sebab, adakalanya Kurapika jadi harus meninggalkan Mocha dirumah Kuroro secara tiba-tiba, lantaran ia ada urusan mendadak dengan senior-seniornya dikampus, dan hal ini tentu menuai protes dari yang bersangkutan karena iapun, harus secara mendadak membatalkan rencananya, untuk menjaga Mocha.<p>

"Yang benar saja, masa kau selalu menitipkannya secara mendadak?", kata Kuroro suatu hari, saat ia dan Kurapika sedang sama-sama berada dikampus, dan akhirnya mereka terpaksa makan siang direstoran luar karena keduanya harus membicarakan masalah ini,

"Habis, aku tidak punya nomormu", jawab Kurapika singkat, sambil memakan santap siangnya,

"Baiklah, mana ponselmu?", Kuroro memutar bola matanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya,

"Ini, mana punyamu?", balas Kurapika, pemuda bermata onyx itu pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan mereka bertukaran nomor, "Kalau kau mau menitipkannya, telepon dulu", kata Kuroro dingin,

"Iya, tapi jangan lupa balas pesannya", sahut Kurapika datar, Mocha kecil yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka, hanya tertawa kecil sambil memainkan mainannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Kuroro, akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya sibuk sekali, ada masalah apa sih?", kata Neon sambil memeluk lengan Kuroro, dan, entah kenapa, Kuroro agak merasa risih dengan perlakuan Neon yang berkesan terlalu manja,<p>

"Neon, aku banyak urusan, lagipula sekarang aku sudah di tingkat 3", Kuroro berujar datar, dan membuat Neon cemberut,

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan rumor bahwa kau akhir-akhir ini sering terlihat bersama seorang gadis?", kata Neon saat ia teringat akan perkataan temannya beberapa waktu yang lalu,

_ya, aku melihat pacarmu, sedang bersama seorang wanita, di restoran luar, sepertinya dia menghindarimu_, kata temannya seingat Neon, mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut pacarnya, Kuroro tentu berniat mengklarifikasinya,

"Sssshhh", katanya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Neon,

"Ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu soal itu, tapi kuharap kau percaya padaku, Neon", katanya lagi, Neon agak tersenyum getir bercampur geli, ia tidak pernah melihat Kuroro bercerita dengan cara seperti ini sebelumnya dan, tentu saja gadis berambut pink itu setuju.

* * *

><p>Sementara ditempat lain, Kurapika, dan Machi, tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Mocha yang sedang tertidur pulas dikeretanya, diantara mereka berdua,<p>

"Jadi, kau berniat balas dendam pada Kuroro, tapi malah tersangkut dengan pria itu karena bayi ini?", kata Machi usai mendengar penjelasan dari Kurapika mengenai dirinya yang menjadi sangat sibuk—sampai kurang tidur—beberapa minggu terakhir ini,

"Ya, begitulah, mau bagaimana lagi?", Kurapika berujar pasrah menerima kata-kata apapun yang akan ditujukan Machi padanya,

"Kurapika, kau harus menghentikannya, sebelum kau sakit hati lagi karena pria itu", ujar Machi lagi, kali ini ia tampak khawatir pada sahabatnya itu, Kurapika memang terlihat kuat dan dingin, tapi Machi tahu betul kalau ia sebenarnya sangat rapuh dan lemah, serta terlalu naïf, kadang-kadang, apalagi jika itu menyangkut soal Kuroro Lucilfer,

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja…", Kurapika tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, meski dalam hati ia tahu benar lanjutan dari kata-kata itu,

_hanya saja, aku masih begini sukanya pada Kuroro_, batinnya pedih, karena ia tahu betapapun ia menyukai pemuda itu, semua akan sia-sia, pria itu pasti lebih menyukai Neon ketimbang dirinya, dan hal itu sudah sangat jelas, begitu jelasnya sampai-sampai tidak mungkin ia pertanyakan lagi,

"Kurapika, lihat dirimu, kau sudah terlalu banyak terluka, kenapa kau masih bertahan?", Machi menatap mata biru Kurapika sendu, kekhawatiran tampak jelas dimatanya,

"Karena…aku masih sangat mencintainya", Kurapika berujar pelan, meski terasa sesak didadanya, namun itulah kenyataanya.

* * *

><p><em>Kau sudah terlalu banyak terluka, kenapa kau masih bertahan<em>, kata-kata Machi barusan nampak memenuhi kepala gadis itu, ia terlihat sedih, murung, dan gelisah, tapi tidak begitu yang tergambar diwajahnya yang datar, disana hanya terlihat bahwa ia adalah gadis ambisius yang berjuang mati-matian untuk kuliahnya, sehingga ia terlihat lesu dan kurang tidur, pun hal ini malah membuat banyak mahasiswa melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum, dan tak jarang mengutarakannya, tapi, bagi Kurapika, hatinya tak akan sanggup menerima pria lain, dengan alasan apapun, sebaik apapun mereka padanya, karena pria itu masih ada disana, seakan bayangannyalah yang telah menutup pintu hati Kurapika dari orang lain, dan tentu hal ini sangat menyakitkan.

Hari ini giliran Kuroro yang menjaga Mocha, karena jadwalnya sedang tidak padat, dan Kurapika memutuskan untuk berkunjung sore ini.

Maka setelah jam kuliah terakhirnya selesai, iapun segera melesat dari kampus dan menuju parkiran, serta memacu mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah Kuroro.

* * *

><p>Sementara dirumah Kuroro saat ini, tampak Kuroro sedang mengajak Neon dan berkencan dirumahnya setelah Neon membujuknya untuk kencan tadi siang, hal ini jelas-jelas dikarenakan giliran Kuroro untuk menjaga Mocha jatuh pada hari ini,<p>

"Neon, ini Mocha", kata Kuroro memperkenalkan Mocha pada pacarnya itu, Neon menatap bayi itu dengan pandangan tidak enak,

_Hu-uh, aku kan benci anak kecil, dulu Kura-chan, sekarang Mocha, habis ini siapa lagi?_, pikirnya sebal, ia ikut saja memperhatikan Kuroro yang sedang asyik bermain-main dengan Mocha, dengan jurus senyum palsunya tentu, meski tak jarang ia menatap bayi itu dengan pandangan kesal bukan main.

_Mocha, mama dat—ang_, batin Kurapika saat ia melihat Neon, duduk disamping Kuroro yang sedang bermain-main dengan Mocha, tersenyum, dan ikut bertepuk-tepuk tangan, ia tiba-tiba teringat saat dulu Neon pertama kali mengusik hidupnya,

_Dulu Kuroro, sekarang..Mocha juga_, pikir Kurapika sedih, ia berbalik dan menempelkan tubuhnya kedinding dan menangis pelan, lalu ia menghapus airmata diwajahnya, dengan punggung tangannya dan berlari menjauh, seakan ia sedang kembali ke dirinya 5 tahun yang lalu, yang berlari dari rumah Kuroro setelah pria itu memutuskan persahabatan mereka,

_Machi benar, ya, besok aku akan mengambil Mocha, sudah cukup Neon memiliki Kuroro, tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan Mocha padanya, tidak akan_, ia membatin sambil menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

"Hu-huweeee", jerit Mocha kencang, entah karena merasa mamanya pergi, atau karena ia sangat lapar, tapi berhubung situasinya sedang begini, Kuroro menganggap Mocha sedang lapar,

"Neon, aku akan membuatkan susu untuk Mocha, tolong jaga dia sebentar ya?", kata Kuroro sambil beranjak dari sofa,

"Oh, iya", sahut Neon singkat, iapun mencoba bermain dengan Mocha, kalau saja bayi itu tidak menepuk-nepuk bedak didekatnya sampai mengenai wajah Neon,

"Iikh, dasar bayi sial! Memangnya kau tahu berapa biaya ke salon untuk berdandan?", maki Neon pada bayi mungil itu, Mocha malah tertawa kecil melihatnya seakan puas melihat wajah Neon yang seperti ketumpahan kapur,

"Heh, bayi kecil, jangan tertawa begitu, kau mau kulempar?", katanya cetus, gadis ini benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, dan, untuk menambahkan klimaks, Kuroro melihatnya, bagaimana Neon memperlakukan Mocha dengan sinisnya, dan tentu hal ini membuatnya kesal,

"Neon! Kau tidak boleh sekasar itu pada bayi, dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa!", seru Kuroro setengah emosi, wajahnya terlihat geram,

"Ya, tapi..Kuroro dia…lihat wajahku!", balas Neon sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terkena bedak putih,

"Sudah, kau pulang saja sana!", bentak Kuroro kesal, menurutnya Neon sudah bertindak keterlaluan jika menghadapi bayi dengan cara seperti itu,

"Ta..tapi..kenapa kau tidak kembalikan saja bayi itu pada Kurapika, diakan yang membawanya?", kata Neon bermaksud membela diri, tapi Kuroro tidak menyahut, hanya menatap tajam dengan aura yang tidak enak,

"Kuroro, satu pertanyaan", kata Neon sambil beranjak menuju pintu,

"Apa?", jawab Kuroro dingin, sambil menenangkan Mocha dalam gendongannya,

"Aku, atau dia?", tanya Neon, dimana kata 'dia' terdengar sangat ambigu, antara Mocha atau Kurapika, tapi mengingat Kurapika sedang tidak ada disini, jadi Kuroro berasumsi kalau 'dia' yang dimaksud Neon adalah Mocha,

"Dia, sekarang pergi sebelum aku mengusirmu", kata Kuroro tegas,

"Oh ya Neon", imbuhnya, Neon pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik,

"Apa?", ia bertanya penasaran,

"Kita putus", kata Kuroro lagi, sebuah keyakinan terdengar dari nada suaranya, Neon hanya menggerutu sambil meninggalkan rumah itu.

* * *

><p>Malam itu Kurapika mendatangi rumah Kuroro, ia memarkir mobil biru mudanya disamping mobil biru tua milik Kuroro, lalu berjalan menuju depan pintu dan menekan bel-nya, tak lama berselang pemuda itu membukakan pintu dan kaget melihat Kurapika berdiri disana,<p>

"Hei, bukannya giliranmu besok?", tanya Kuroro setengah mengantuk,

"Tidak ada giliran-giliran lagi Lucilfer, aku akan membawa Mocha pulang bersamaku", kata Kurapika dengan nada datar, Kuroro menatapnya heran meski ia tetap mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk masuk,

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?", kata Kuroro lagi, ia terlihat bertanya-tanya,

"Aku sudah menemukan orangtua kandung Mocha", ujar Kurapika meski itu sepenuhnya bohong,

"Sudah? Siapa mereka?", tanya Kuroro lagi, kali ini Kurapika tak mau menatapnya, dalam benaknya ia sudah merencanakan ini semua,

"Mereka adalah sepupu jauhku, dan mereka berniat membawa Mocha pulang", katanya lagi, ia terdengar serius atas ucapannya,

"Oh, begitu", sahut Kuroro singkat, ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya tidak ingin mendengar Kurapika berkata demikian,

"Ya, begitu", kata Kurapika, ia menghela nafas,

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu selama ini, aku sudah menyampaikannya pada mereka", ujarnya miris, ia sebenarnya merasa sangat egois saat ini, tapi semenjak kejadian tadi sore, ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membiarkan Kuroro mengambil Mocha dari hidupnya, tak boleh ada lagi yang terambil dari hidupnya,

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada sepupu jauhmu", kata Kuroro akhirnya, sebenarnya ia tidak yakin ingin berakhir seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat kan? Kurapika pun mengambil Mocha dan segala perlengkapannya, lalu beranjak keluar dari pintu,

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Lucilfer, selamat malam", kata gadis itu sambil menutup pintu, iapun berjalan menuju mobilnya dan memasukkan semua itu pelan-pelan, Kuroro menghela nafas berat, dari pintu rumahnya ia menyaksikan gadis itu membawa Mocha dan pergi dengan menggunakan mobil,

_sampai jumpa, Mocha_, lirihnya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>End words, Review please!<p>

Love,

Kaoru


	3. A Year Without Rain

Minna, I presented this newest and the last chapter to **Valentine Week Festival**, as always, and I kinda sad that this chapter sounds short, I don't know it was this short until I uploaded it though -_-

sorry, and well, I'm trying to worked on Innocence and Lovely Nightmares, and so I'm in a brainstorming with myself and a having a little discussion with my sister about the next one, I mean, my next submission for Valentine Week, well, let's hope it's amusing, enjoyable, and so on.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: HunterxHunter and its characters all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre**: Romance (mostly), Angst, Hurt/Comfort, a little bit of Family, and Drama, etc.

**Warning**: Kurapika is a girl here, OOC-ness and typos might been everywhere, but I told you I've trying so hard to fits their real characterization, so please, don't sent me a flame about this stuff cause I've already warn you.

**Pairing(s)**: this one chapter is absolutely for KuroPika

* * *

><p><strong>This Time Around<strong>

* * *

><p>Part 3 of 3: <strong>A Year Without Rain<strong>

* * *

><p>Satu tahun sudah berlalu sejak malam dimana Kurapika mengambil Mocha dari rumah Kuroro dan berbohong pada pria itu kalau orangtua Mocha sudah ditemukan,<p>

_sudah setahun dan aku masih merasa tidak enak_, katanya dalam hati, gadis itu sedang duduk di sofa miliknya, sambil menonton televisi, dan disampingnya tampak seorang bocah berusia sekitar satu tahun sedang terlelap dengan damainya.

Sejak hari itu Kurapika memutuskan untuk tetap berkuliah, tapi ia tak lagi menemui Kuroro, bahkan nomor ponsel pria itupun sudah dihapus dari ponselnya. Kurapika menghela nafas berat, selama ini ia sudah main kucing-kucingan dengan Kuroro soal Mocha, dibantu oleh Machi tentunya, kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia bisa bertahan mengurus Mocha dan kuliah, yang ada ia justru akan mengambil cuti sementara sampai Mocha bisa ditinggal,

terpikirkah gadis ini untuk menyewa baby sitter?

Ya, tapi, tidak, dia tidak ingin melewatkan satu tahun ini dengan menitipkan Mocha pada orang tak dikenal, seperti halnya kedua orangtuanya dahulu, mamanya bahkan rela cuti demi menyaksikan tahun-tahun pertama ia beranjak dari bayi yang tak bisa apa-apa menjadi malaikat kecil yang manis, soal ayahnya, pria itu memang tidak sampai cuti, tapi ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang cepat agar bisa bermain dengan gadis kecilnya sebelum gadis itu terlelap,

_masa-masa yang indah_, kenang gadis itu sambil membayangkan kedua orangtuanya yang sekarang ini sibuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka diluar sana, dengan alasan agar Kurapika bisa memulai hidup mandiri tanpa harus tergantung pada mereka, ya meski sesekali ia masih berhubungan dengan kedua orangtuanya, Kurapika bisa memahami kalau mungkin saja itu alasan agar mereka bisa menikmati waktu bersama, tapi toh sebagai gadis yang sudah dewasa, ia tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya yang masih ingin bersama orangtuanya dan memilih untuk membiarkan mereka pergi berdua sementara ia tinggal dirumah kost ini, seorang diri.

* * *

><p>Sebuah gerakan kecil dari malaikat disampingnya kemudian membuat Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya,<p>

"Nggghhh", lenguh Mocha sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, Kurapika mendapati dirinya tersenyum dan langsung menggendong Mocha kecil, pelan-pelan bocah itu mengusap-usap matanya dan menatap mata biru wanita didepannya dengan pandangan agak buram karena masih mengantuk, namun bocah itu masih dapat mengenali sosok yang saat ini mengangkat tubuhnya,

"Mama?", katanya dengan suara yang masih terdengar mengantuk,

"Iya sayang", jawab Kurapika lembut, ia sudah punya cukup waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan semua situasi ini, seperti Mocha yang memanggilnya mama, dan lain-lain, Machi sendiri juga tidak begitu keberatan dipanggil tante, ya walaupun pada akhirnya dia minta dipanggil kakak oleh Mocha,

"Momo mau makan?", tanya Kurapika lembut, sudah setengah tahun terakhir ini ia memanggil Mocha dengan sebutan Momo, yah walaupun Mocha adalah laki-laki, tapi bukan masalah kan? Mengingat ia masih kecil dan ia sendiri juga mengistilahkan dirinya Momo, Mocha kecil mengangguk pelan, mata birunya menyiratkan kelaparan yang tidak begitu parah, tapi Kurapika tahu kalau bocah kecil ini pasti ingin makan, iapun tersenyum, lalu memindahkan Mocha ke kereta dorongnya, dan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan makanan bayi untuk Mocha, lalu kembali keruang tengah dan menyuapi bayi itu sambil menonton televisi,

"Mocha, aaa", katanya sambil menyodorkan sendok kecil itu kemulut Mocha, bocah itu merespon dengan membuka mulutnya lebar seakan-akan ia sangat kelaparan, Kurapika terkekeh geli,

"Uuu, anak pintar", pujinya pada bocah kecil itu, mendengar hal tersebut, Mocha hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p>"He-hei Kurapika", sapa suara yang terdengar sangat familiar ditelinganya, Kurapika menoleh dan melihat seorang pria berambut hitam, yang tak lain adalah Kuroro itu berdiri dihadapannya,<p>

"Y-ya", balas gadis itu agak gugup, pertemuan ini sungguh tidak termasuk dalam agendanya,

"Bisakah kau mengatakan pada orangtua Mocha untuk mengizinkannya datang di acara wisudaku nanti?", tanya Kuroro singkat, Kurapika menelan ludahnya dan memutar bola matanya,

"O-oh tentu, aku bisa menemui mereka", jawab gadis itu dengan nada yang terdengar tenang,

"Thanks", sahut Kuroro sambil berlalu tak lama kemudian, Kurapika hanya menatap nanar punggung pria itu yang terlihat menjauh,

_ya, akan kuusahakan, Kuroro_, batinnya sambil terus menatap punggung Kuroro yang terlihat semakin jauh, gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat, lalu ia menghela nafasnya dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

><p>"Machi, aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini", kata Kurapika pada sahabatnya saat mereka menghabiskan malam mereka dirumah gadis itu, tentu dengan Mocha disana, sedang bermain sendiri dengan beberapa boneka dan mainan-mainan yang menurut Kurapika masuk kategori tidak berbahaya untuk anak itu,<p>

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini?", jawab Machi sambil memotong steaknya, ya, malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk memesan steak untuk makan malam mereka,

"Jangan belagak pilon, aku tahu kau mengerti Machi", Kurapika berujar datar, tentu sambil memasukkan steak itu kemulutnya,

"Oh, maksudmu soal Kuroro?", balas Machi santai, Kurapika memutar bola matanya,

"Papa?", terdengar suara Mocha yang tentu membuat keduanya agak kaget, setengah mengira kalau Kuroro ada disini, namun ternyata tak sedikitpun terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaan pria itu, ditempat mereka,

"Apa dia selalu begitu?", tanya Machi pada Kurapika, tentu sambil menunjuk kearah Mocha yang melihat kearah mereka berdua dengan mata birunya yang bulat dan besar,

"Entahlah, aku juga baru sekali ini mendengarnya", Kurapika berujar pelan, masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya,

"Tapi mungkin saja dia sedang membicarakan 'ayah'nya", imbuh gadis itu, mencoba menganggap kalau Mocha mungkin sedang teringat pada keluarga kandungnya, yang telah menelantarkannya,

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita tes?", Machi meletakkan pisau dan garpunya lalu mengelap sekitar mulutnya dan beranjak dari meja makan, Kurapika mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menghela nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Machi,

"Mocha", panggil Machi pada bocah itu, yang kemudian menoleh kearahnya dan menatap wanita itu dengan mata birunya yang terlihat sangat polos,

"Kurapika, coba bicarakan tentang 'dia'", kata Machi sambil memberi isyarat pada Kurapika,

"Dia, maksudmu Kuroro?", Kurapika bertanya dengan wajah bingung,

"Papa", Mocha berujar lagi, hal ini membuat Kurapika dan Machi saling berpandangan,

"Ada apa dengan anak ini?", Machi berujar keheranan, tak menyangka kalau anak itu akan menyebut kata 'papa' setiap kali mendengar nama Kuroro disebutkan,

"Entah, jangan tanya padaku", sahut Kurapika tenang, meski dalam hati ia penasaran juga,

_kenapa Momo begini ya? Apa dia merindukan Kuroro?_, pikirnya bingung, ia tidak tahu kenapa harus sekarang ini, setelah satu tahun berlalu dan mereka sudah tak pernah bertemu juga,

_tidak, Mocha kan masih bayi, mana mungkin dia bisa ingat apa yang terjadi setahun yang lalu?_, Kurapika berpikir keras dengan kepalanya sendiri,

"Akh iya, aku harus ke tempat temanku, Kurapika!", ujar Machi tiba-tiba sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya, Kurapika pun tersadar dari lamunannya,

"Oh, iya iya, kuantar sampai pintu ya?", katanya sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk saat ini,

"Momo, mama antar Kak Machi dulu ya?", Kurapika berjalan ke pintu,

"Sampai nanti Machi", katanya sambil melambai pada sahabatnya yang tengah memasuki mobilnya tersebut, tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil Machi pun pergi dari sana, Kurapika menutup pintu itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya kebalik pintu,

_ya tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?_, batinnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengusap-usap batang hidungnya tak lama kemudian.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana kabar Kura-chan dan bayi itu?", tanya Tuan Lucilfer ketika mereka sedang makan malam,<p>

"Hn, entahlah, tapi yang kudengar mereka baik-baik saja", jawab Kuroro datar, ia sebenarnya kurang suka kalau ayahnya mulai membicarakan tentang Kurapika, karena, entah kenapa, ia jadi teringat lagi akan hari-hari yang dijalaninya bersama gadis itu, dan Mocha, bayi kecil yang ditemukan gadis itu.

* * *

><p><em>"Hei Kuroro, Mocha lapar tuh", kata Kurapika suatu hari, kala itu sudah malam dan Kurapika sedang menginap dirumahnya lantaran Mocha sedang sakit panas sedangkan hari itu sebenarnya giliran Kuroro yang menjaga Mocha, dan dengan alasan tak bisa meninggalkan Mocha ditangan orang tak berpengalaman (baca: Kuroro) Kurapika pun memaksa menginap dirumahnya, sekalian ia juga harus mengerjakan tugas karena tinta printer dirumahnya sedang habis. <em>

_"Huweeee", Mocha menjerit lagi, merasa konsentrasinya terganggu dan tak adanya respon dar Kuroro, Kurapika pun bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan kearah tempat tidur milik pria itu, dengan wajah cemberut, _

_"Hei! Pria amoral tak bertanggung jawab! Bangun!", bentaknya sambil membangunkan pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan kasar,_

_ "Nggghh", terdengar lenguhan pelan dari Kuroro yang tampaknya sangat lelah, _

_"Ada apa?", tanya pria itu santai, Kurapika tentu semakin naik pitam mendengarnya, _

_"Iikh! Apa kau tidak mendengar jeritan Mocha daritadi? Aku masih kerja nih, bantu dong!", protes gadis itu sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggangnya, Kuroro hanya berdecak sambil memutar bola matanya, _

_"Iya, iya", katanya kesal, _

_"Nah gitu dong", sahut gadis itu lagi, iapun segera kembali ke komputer dan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda gara-gara tangisan Mocha yang dibiarkan begitu saja oleh pemuda berambut hitam yang menurutnya tidak bertanggung jawab itu. _

_Waktupun berselang, beberapa jam nampaknya sudah berlalu sejak pergumulan yang tidak penting itu,_

_ "Akh, akhirnya selesai juga", gumam Kurapika senang usai menutup lembar kerja di komputernya itu, gadis itu pun menguap dan sedikit merenggangkan badannya, lalu ia bangkit dari posisinya dan beranjak menuju tempat tidur yang telah ditempati lebih dahulu oleh Mocha dan Kuroro, gadis itu mengambil posisi disamping Mocha, sehingga bayi itu menempati posisi diantara kedua orang yang sedang menjaganya itu._

_ Malam semakin larut, dan disebuah kamar dirumah Lucilfer, terlihat tiga orang manusia sedang terlelap dalam damai, dan dua orang diantaranya, tanpa sadar, telah saling bersentuhan tangan, dengan tangan sang pria diatas tangan gadis itu, dan kedua tangan itu saling bersentuhan diatas perut seorang bayi, seolah melambangkan sebuah keluarga kecil dengan ibu yang melindungi sang anak serta ayahnya yang melindungi istri dan anaknya._

* * *

><p>Kuroro tersenyum mengingat hal tersebut, sambil menyelesaikan makan malamnya bersama sang ayah,<p>

_hari-hari yang menyenangkan_, katanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia masih tak bisa percaya kalau hari-hari itu sudah lewat, tepatnya sudah berlalu sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau hubunganmu dengan Neon?", tanya sang ayah lagi, yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Kuroro dari kenangannya bersama Kurapika dan Mocha,

"Akh, aku sudah tidak bersama Neon lagi ayah", sahut Kuroro datar, sudah cukup lama ia tak mendengar nama itu, ya, sejak ia putus dengan Neon satu tahun yang lalu, ia merasa Neon menjauhinya dirinya, sampai-sampai ia bahkan tak pernah mendengar namanya, dan entah kenapa ia tidak ambil pusing,

"Oh ya, sejak kapan?", tanya sang ayah yang terdengar agak menyelidik, Kuroro tertawa kecil mendengarnya,

"Tahun lalu, entahlah, aku hanya sudah tak lagi merasa nyaman bersama Neon", katanya santai seakan tahu bahwa berikutnya ayahnya pasti akan menanyakan kenapa ia putus dengan Neon segampang itu, setelah masa pacaran mereka selama 5 tahun terakhir ini, yang kalau dipikirkan lagi, Kuroro sendiri juga tidak tahu mau menjawab apa soal itu.

"Sudah setahun? Wah, lama juga ya?", komentar sang ayah sambil terus menghabiskan makan malamnya,

"Hn", jawab Kuroro singkat, sebenarnya ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini, tapi apa boleh buat, ia toh tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan menyuruh ayahnya berhenti membicarakan hal-hal yang membuatnya harus memikirkan lagi apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama ini.

"Hei, Kuroro kau tahu tidak?", ayahnya membuka topik pembicaraan lagi, Kuroro menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat kearah sang ayah,

_biasanya arah pembicaraan ini akan menarik_, pikirnya pada diri sendiri,

"Apa?", tanyanya dengan tampang cool-nya—demi menutupi rasa penasarannya—dan suara yang terdengar tenang, ayahnya tersenyum tipis, yang membuat Kuroro agak mencurigai arah pembicaraan ini, yang entah kenapa jadi semakin misterius,

"Dulu ayah dan mendiang ibumu bermaksud menjodohkan kamu dan Kura-chan, tapi kemudian tidak jadi saat kau bilang kau menyukai Neon", papar pria paruh baya itu,

"A-ayah akan menjodohkan aku dan Kura-chan, kenapa?", tanya Kuroro blak-blakan, karena kali ini dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya,

"Itu cerita lama, tapi sejak Kura-chan datang kesini, kau terlihat sangat bahagia, dan kami bisa melihatmu bangkit, setelah kematian Cinnamon", tutur sang ayah lagi, kali ini Kuroro terdiam, memorinya mencoba melacak jejak-jejak Cinnamon, yang kemudian diingatnya sebagai hal yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya, ya, Cinnamon adalah teman pertamanya, yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri.

Ingatannya kemudian kembali pada saat-saat pertama kedatangan Cinnamon kehidupnya, hari-hari yang dilaluinya bersama Cinnamon, dan perpisahan yang menyakitkan itu, ketika ia sendiri baru saja lulus tk, dan hendak merayakannya bersama Cinnamon.

Kala itu ia sedang naik sepeda, sedangkan Cinnamon mengikuti sambil berlari, keduanya terlihat senang, wajar saja, karena mereka baru kembali dari kedai es krim, dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

* * *

><p><em>"Hei Cinna, ayo kita balapan sampai rumah!", tantang Kuroro kecil waktu itu, Cinnamon tidak menyahut, hanya terus berlari mengikuti sepeda Kuroro, karena tak mau kalah, Kuroro pun mempercepat laju sepedanya hingga ia sampai diujung jalan, namun saat ia menengok kebelakang, Cinnamon tak terlihat didalam jarak pandangnya, <em>

_"Cinna?", Kuroro berujar bingung, iapun memutar haluannya dan kembali menyusuri jalan yang dilaluinya sampai…ia melihat sebuah kerumunan di perempatan jalan yang tadi dilaluinya dengan sangat cepat, dalam hati ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat buruk, dan ketika ia berhasil menyelinap masuk kedalam kerumunan itu, tampaklah Cinnamon, tergolek lemah dengan darah segar mengalir dari luka-lukanya yang terbilang sangat parah, _

_"Dia temanmu?", kata seorang wanita yang mengenakan kacamata hitam, ia menurunkan kacamatanya dan menatap Kuroro kecil yang nyaris menumpahkan airmatanya, _

_"I-iya", katanya lemah, tentu saja ia sangat syok melihat hal seperti ini, _

_"Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tahu", kata wanita itu lagi, dilihatnya mata anak itu berkaca-kaca, tapi ia masih belum menangis, _

_"Kau yang menabraknya?", tanya Kuroro dengan nada suara yang berada diantara sedih dan marah, _

_"I-iya, maafkan aku", wanita itu bertanya lagi, _

_"Cinna~", tangis Kuroro kecil akhirnya pecah juga, ia jatuh terduduk disamping jasad Cinnamon yang terbujur kaku dengan darah dimana-mana, _

_"Bagaimana jika kuganti?", wanita itu berujar pelan, dari nada suaranya tampaknya ia menyesal, _

_"Tidak, aku tidak mau yang lain, aku mau Cinna!", seru Kuroro kecil sambil menangis, _

_"Kuroro?", tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, _

_"Mama! Cinna..Cinna..", katanya terisak-isak, ia menghambur kepelukan wanita itu sambil meratapi nasib temannya itu, _

_"Sudah..sudah, Cinna sudah pergi, nanti kita kubur ya?", kata sang ibu lembut pada putra semata wayangnya itu, "I-iya", sahutnya singkat, kesedihan terlihat sekali dimata hitamnya, yang masih tertuju pada jasad anjing husky kesayangannya, Cinnamon. _

Kuroro tertawa kecil, hal-hal semacam itu tentu menjadi lelucon jika diingat kembali setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan itulah yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

* * *

><p>"Machii! Katamu kau akan menjaga Mocha hari ini?", protes Kurapika keras, ia sedang mengobrol dengan Machi melalui ponselnya,<p>

"A-akh, maaf, aku baru dapat kabar kalau aku dipanggil rapat angkatan, maaf", sahut Machi dari seberang, Kurapika menghela nafas pelan,

"Huuuf, sudahlah, kalau begitu aku dan Mocha pulang saja, sampai nanti", Kurapika berbicara dengan nada kesal namun terdengar tenang,

"Ya, sampai nanti", sahut temannya yang berambut biru tua itu, Kurapika pun menutup telepon dan menoleh kearah Mocha, yang duduk di babyseat nya dengan nyaman,

"Momo, kita jalan-jalan yuk?", katanya riang, Mocha menatap gadis itu dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar-binar,

"Iyaaa", kata Mocha riang, Kurapika tersenyum melihat anak itu, kemudian ia memutar setirnya, dan berjalan menuju mall yang ada taman bermain anak-anaknya,

_apa aku mengambil hak asuh Mocha dulu ya?_, tiba-tiba sesuatu terbersit dikepalanya, ia sekarang sudah berumur 19 tahun, dan bukan tidak boleh baginya untuk mengadopsi seorang anak,

_tapi kan ribet?_, pikirnya beralasan, sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, lalu gadis berambut pirang itu sempat berpikiran untuk meminta bantuan orangtuanya,

_ya, begitu saja_, katanya dalam hati sambil meminggirkan mobilnya ketepi dan mengambil ponselnya dari saku tas miliknya,

"Halo, mama?", katanya ditelpon itu,

"Oh sayang, tumben kamu telpon ada apa?", sahut wanita diseberang sana, yaa walau kenyataannya memang diseberang sih, tapi seberang lautan,

"Emm..begini aku mau minta tolong", kata Kurapika pelan, ia mengelus kepala Mocha dan rambut hitamnya yang halus,

"Apa sayang? Kalau buat kamu kami pasti usahakan", sahut wanita paruh baya itu lembut, Kurapika tersenyum tipis mendengarnya,

"Setahun yang lalu, aku menemukan seorang anak, dan merawatnya sambil berpikir untuk bisa menemukan orangtuanya, tapi..aku tidak bisa, jadi aku berpikir untuk mengadopsinya ma", papar gadis berambut pirang itu, ia menatap Mocha lembut sambil memainkan rambut hitamnya, yang tentu membuatnya miris karena teringat akan seseorang yang begitu menyakitkan baginya untuk diingat,

"Oh ya, apa yang bisa kami bantu?", jawab sang mama lagi, ia terdengar antusias dari nada bicaranya barusan,

* * *

><p>"Kuliahku masih sangat padat, aku agak sulit untuk mengurusi dokumen, mama bisa bantu tidak?", kata gadis berambut pirang itu senang, ia sudah sangat ingin menjadikan Mocha sebagai putranya sendiri,<p>

"Tentu sayang, kau cukup mengirimkan foto dan data-data yang bisa kau berikan tentang Mocha itu, kami akan mengurusi sisanya", sahut wanita itu lagi, Kurapika tersenyum puas mendengarnya,

"Baiklah, nanti malam akan kukirim via email", kata gadis itu lagi, ia terdengar sangat bahagia dari nada suaranya, sang ibu merasa lega karena setelah 5 tahun akhirnya putrinya mulai berbahagia lagi, ia ingin melakukan apapun untuk tetap membuatnya seperti itu,

"Oh ya, Kurapika?", katanya tiba-tiba,

"Iya?", jawab gadis itu sambil mencari-cari arah pembicaraan terakhir ini,

"Kalau semuanya sudah selesai, mama boleh tidak mama melihat Mocha?", tanya sang ibu dengan nada memelas, Kurapika tersenyum geli,

"Tentu ma, boleh kok", kata Kurapika lagi, dan tak lama setelahnya, telepon pun diputus, gadis itu pun memutar haluannya kembali kerumah,

"Kita jalan-jalannya nanti dulu ya sayang, mama ada urusan mendadak", katanya pada bocah kecil itu, Mocha menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya dan senyuman malaikatnya yang manis, yang sebenarnya Kurapika membuat tidak tega dan ingin menyenangkan anak itu juga, tapi demi hak asuh, iapun menguatkan hatinya untuk tetap memacu mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Kurapika, dan Mocha—yang sekarang resmi menjadi putranya—sedang berjalan-jalan dengan santai didalam pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, Mocha—yang entah usianya berapa saat ini—sudah mulai berjalan dan menolak kereta dorongnya, maka Kurapika pun menggandeng tangan kecilnya dan mereka berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri mall tersebut, saat sepasang mata melihat kearah keduanya dengan tatapan tak percaya,<p>

"Kurapika?", sapa suara bariton tersebut yang langsung membuat seluruh indera Kurapika sendiri bagai terkena kejutan listrik, ia sangat mengenal si pemilik suara tersebut, dan ini adalah hal yang paling tidak diharapkan gadis itu untuk terjadi, tidak sekarang ini,

"Ku-Kuroro?", ia melihat pria itu dengan pandangan kaget (sekali), lalu berhenti dari langkahnya,

"Papa!", seru Mocha riang begitu melihat pemuda berambut hitam tersebut berdiri didepannya, tak begitu jauh, bocah kecil itu lalu melepaskan tangan Kurapika dan berjalan tersendat-sendat menuju Kuroro, yang berjalan mendekat pelan-pelan agar bocah itu tak terlalu jauh menggapainya,

"Mocha", panggilnya pada bocah berambut hitam itu, iapun segera menangkap dan menggendong anak itu saat jarak mereka sudah dekat,

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini semua, Kurapika?", tanya Kuroro penuh selidik, ia menatap tajam pada Kurapika yang menelan ludahnya sendiri karena merasa tersudut,

"I-itu..aku..", katanya terbata-bata, bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskannya sekarang?

Gadis itu menunduk, ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi jika harus berhadapan dengan Kuroro keahlian beraktingnya langsung menurun drastis, dan itu menyulitkan posisinya saat ini, ia menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena tak ada gunanya lagi berbohong,

"Papa, Momo ya-paa (lapar)", kata Mocha tiba-tiba yang segera mengubah atmosfer disekitar mereka,

"Baiklah, kita makan ya", sahut Kuroro pada bocah itu, ia lalu menatap Kurapika dan memberi isyarat agar gadis itu ikut juga, Kurapika hanya tertunduk diam.

Merekapun tiba disebuah restoran yang memiliki mainan anak-anak disana, dan saat Mocha bermain setelah ia makan, keduanya—yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Mocha bermain—langsung saja membahas topik yang tadi terlewat karena keluhan Mocha yang lapar,

"Aku butuh penjelasan", Kuroro memulai lagi pembicaraan mereka, Kurapika hanya menghela nafas berat,

"Setahun yang lalu, aku mampir kerumahmu sore itu, sebelum aku datang malamnya dan mengatakan tentang orangtua Mocha waktu itu", Kurapika memulai narasinya, Kuroro mendengarkannya dengan seksama,

"Da-dan, aku melihatmu sedang bermain dengan Mocha, dan disana ada Neon", lanjut gadis itu dengan berat,

"Saat itu aku berpikir, cukup kau saja yang direbut Neon, jangan Mocha juga", katanya lagi, Kuroro agak terkejut mendengarnya,

"Maksudmu?", ia bertanya penasaran,

"Ya, sejak kita kecil aku menyukaimu, tapi kau malah memilih mengakhiri persahabatan kita demi Neon, jadi saat papa dan mamaku mengajakku pindah, aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan mereka", papar gadis itu berat hati, tapi entah kenapa sebersit perasaan lega terasa didalam hatinya,

"Jadi kau pergi gara-gara itu?", tanya Kuroro lagi, kali ini ia nyaris tertawa miris, Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung,

"Ada yang harus kau jelaskan dulu?", katanya sinis, seketika ia tidak mau jadi satu-satunya yang dimintai penjelasan disini,

"Tidak, kau duluan saja", jawab Kuroro datar, Kurapika pun menatapnya dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan, sebaiknya-kau-jelaskan-nanti pada Kuroro, lalu ia melanjutkan narasinya,

"Jadi malam itu aku memutuskan untuk mengambil Mocha, agar aku tidak kehilangan lagi", katanya dengan tegas seakan memberi tanda titik diakhir kalimatnya,

"Lalu apa penjelasanmu?", ia menatap mata hitam Kuroro tajam, pria itu menghela nafas pendek,

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Kurapika, kau selalu membuatku merasa sebagai kakakmu, dan itu membuatku menyerah, lalu Neon bilang padaku kalau sebaiknya aku melupakanmu, agar aku tidak sakit hati", katanya pada Kurapika, gadis itu membulatkan matanya karena kaget, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, tidak satupun hal yang dikatakan Kuroro itu mengandung unsur kebohongan, ia tahu dari caranya berbicara, tapi itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuatnya syok,

"Itu masa lalu, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi, tapi sekarang…", kata pria itu yang dengan suksesnya membuat Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya,

"Y-ya..", Kurapika berujar gugup, masih terasa efek syok yang tadi,

"Oh ya!", Kurapika teringat akan sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya,

"Apa?", tanya Kuroro, kebingungan terlihat diwajahnya,

"Aku sudah mengadopsi Mocha, Kuroro", katanya singkat, Kuroro tersenyum boyish yang membuat Kurapika merasa wajahnya menghangat,

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi papanya Mocha, secara resmi", katanya pada Kurapika, gadis itu terkejut, tapi masih berusaha menampilkan wajah datarnya,

"M-maksudmu?", ia bertanya agak gugup, tapi Kuroro tidak menyahut, hanya ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju Mocha yang sedang bermain, dan menggendongnya, meskipun agak menuai protes dari anak itu,

"Papa..Momo macii mo maiiiin", protesnya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari gendongan Kuroro, Kurapika melihat keduanya dengan pandangan tak menentu,

"Ayo pulang, kerumahmu dulu", katanya pada gadis itu, Kurapika masih menutup mulutnya dan membereskan barang-barang Mocha, tentu kemudian ia menyusul pria itu.

* * *

><p>Kedua mobil itu terlihat parkir di depan rumah gadis berambut pirang itu, lalu merekapun turun,<p>

"Kuroro, kenapa kita harus pulang dulu?", tanya Kurapika, gadis itu terlihat bingung dan sedikit gusar,

"Karena…aku berniat melamarmu, boleh?", kata Kuroro datar, yang membuat Kurapika menatap dengan horor,

"A-apa?", Kurapika berujar kaget, ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, sudah dua kali Kuroro membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata hari ini,

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu jawabanmu", katanya singkat sambil mencium Kurapika lembut, dengan Mocha masih digendongannya,

"Baiklah", sahut gadis itu diakhir ciuman singkat mereka, dan iapun menyadari kalau ditangannya telah tersemat sebuah cincin,

"D-darimana?", ia bertanya dengan wajah bingung,

"Hn, rahasia", sahut pria itu sambil menggenggam tangan Kurapika dengan tangannya yang lain dan tersenyum puas melihat senyuman malu-malu dari gadis itu.

* * *

><p>End words,<p>

Review please minna-san, and if you have a question regarding to this story, you can asked me through PM-ing or anything.

So this is the end of This Time Around, I hope you all satisfied with the ending, though it's short, hehe :)


End file.
